1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to healing of wounds and wound-treatment therapies. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present disclosure relates to fluid-instillation and negative-pressure wound therapies.
2. Background Information
Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing a reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, including faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue. Typically, reduced pressure is applied to tissue through a wound insert (e.g., a porous pad or other manifold device). The wound insert typically contains cells or pores that are capable of distributing reduced pressure to the tissue and channeling fluids that are drawn from the tissue. The wound insert can be incorporated into a wound dressing having other components that facilitate treatment, such as, for example, a drape (e.g., adhesive surgical drape),